fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TNBC: G2
The Nightmare Before Christmas: G2 or known shortly as TNBC: G2 is a fan fiction that was focused on The Nightmare Before Christmas franchise with some occasional crossovers. It follows the adventures of a human shinto omnyouji-in-training and a sassy "human-loving" witch in a competition that determines the right as the ruler of Halloween Town after Jack Skellington retires. A group formed by supposedly Oogie's "son" then appears not only to gain control of Halloween Town but also to spread an eternal "Fear" to humanity. Plot Kazuya Ryuugamine is a high school boy coming from a well-known line of omnyouji family. Beside his ability to exterminate any yōkai in question, he holds a deep hatred against them, believing that the death of his father is caused by the demons. One night, Kazuya was attacked by the demons while heading home from the cram school and subsequently landed in Halloween Town. The town currently holds a long competition by Jack himself, with the status as the King or Queen of Halloween as its prize. The Pumpkin King states that he himself could not keep up with the current horror trends and placing a chance for a young Halloween Town resident to become the next King or Queen of Halloween should he finally decides to retire. After a few chaotic events, including his meeting with a young witch, Lucia Fay, Kazuya ended up becoming a candidate for Jack's throne, although he denies this fact. Characters Main Protagonists Kazuya Ryuugamine Kazuya is the main character of the fiction, a sixteen-year old omnyouji-in-training who holds a power to exorcise any dangerous yokai in sight. He currently lives in an old shrine at Kyoto along with his mother, grandfather and a few of young monks that worked on the shrine. Beside being an exorcist, Kazuya attends Kendo club at his school and is honor student at his class with the highest grade. In a ironic twisted fate, he became the Halloween King candidate along with the other demons, making him the only human who entered the competition. He is a perfectionist man, allowing himself not to make any single mistake by strictly following the rules or the guide book. His pessimistic nature is shown when someone or Lucia interrupts whatever he was doing, be it exorcism or not, and desperately tried to reject the idea of being Jack's candidate by putting himself into workloads at the human world. He also holds an extreme prejudice against Yokai for killing his father. However, his views began to subsequently changed once Lucia interferes with his life. He and Lucia shared a love-hate relationship, with Lucia being a friendly side. Although he was annoyed that Lucia kept following on his life, he realized that the existence of Lucia may be important to him. it is shown that he cares for Lucia deeply even if she was a witch after Lucia was poisoned by an Parasite Inc. enemy during an ambush. Lucia Fey Lucia is the main heroine of the fiction, she was introduced as a young witch dressed in a Neo-Gothic dress and carries her broom around. Like other witches, she was talented in brewing potions, casting spells and owns a familiar cat on her home. Despite that, Lucia is very interested anything related to "humankind", such as the use of pot and kettles, how to ring a mobile phone and the interaction between male and female humans. She is the third-ranked candidate for Jack's throne but preferred to follow Kazuya into his world as she was far more interested in his human environment. At Kazuya's school, she wore the girl's uniform albeit with a few jewelries and accesories dangling around the clothes. She hypnotized the school officials and student council president to allow her to wear the accesories freely. She is characterized as a sassy, crude and frivolous young witch who wanted something fun worthwhile in her life yet she can turned herself into a serious individual that could give any useful advice to Kazuya. While Kazuya is a withdrawn young man derived from any fun, Lucia is a loving, sociable person that win the hearts of the students around her, except for the vice student council president, Sonoka. Sometimes she managed to turn the situation around by providing a different view to Kazuya so as he would not just rush himself and killed whatever the enemy is. Surprisingly, Lucia managed to score her tests higher than Kazuya, making her rank as number one in Kazuya's school. She appears close to Kazuya, despite him finding her existence to be an annoyance. Their opposite interaction against one another becomes an important element of the story when Lucia was fatally poisoned by one of the Parasite Inc. member. Halloween Town Toshi the Psycho As his name implied, Toshi is a crazy, sadistic psycho and is the number one ranked candidate for Jack's throne. Although his ideas and action are matched up with the current 21st Century horror genre, the citizens finds him too dangerous and disturbing to take the throne. He also seemed not to care whether or not he is the king of all Halloween as long as he gets to do his 'fun'. Jack Skellington Widely known as the "Pumpkin King" and the current ruler of Halloween Town, he was a dreaded nightmarish skeleton man that are curious towards things that are unfamiliar with her. He has a charming personality but is shown to be quite a trickster as well. Despite the current horror genre, Jack still possessed his ability to frighten any man in his path. After Kazuya saved his life from an attacking yokai, Jack Skellington repays him by putting him in line as one of his candidates for the throne, much to the concern from the Mayor and his wife, Sally. Parasite Inc. Samhain Samhain is the main antagonist of the fiction, he was the sociopath leader of Parasite Inc., a group he founded in the honor of his father, Oogie Boogie. The all-grown Lock, Shock and Barrel became his trusted right-hand man and the four plotted to control humanity using "Fear". Unlike his father, Samhain appears as a humanoid figure dressed in tattered rags. However, his arms were clawed and colored black with yellow neon veins showing around it. His eyes are heterochromia: the right side being colored gold and the left side dark blue. Lock, Shock and Barrel The trio henchmen from their previous master, Oogie Boogie, the mischievous trio had all grown up into a dangerous "trick-o-treaters". After their second attempt to bring Oogie back to live as well as an incident that nearly claimed Halloween town, the trio was banished by Jack Skellington (for being children at that time). The three then turned into a gang that harms people through the next level until they were requited by Samhain. They treated Samhain as their leader although the relationship between him can be considered casual and friendly. Hebi-Onna : The snake yokai that took the appearance of a beautiful woman on top and a snake on the bottom. She is widely known for the ability to release poison by sinking her fangs into the body of her victims. Once bitten, the victim only have 24 hours to remove the poison or else they'll die. She is responsible for poisoning Lucia to anger Kazuya by Samhain's orders. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Crossovers